No Bravery
by Sorayablue
Summary: Eine kleine Songfic zum wunderschönen Lied von James Blunt


_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_ich mag dieses Lied einfach und James Blunt hat in seinem Song no bravery schon über den Krieg geschrieben. Als ich das Lied also hörte konnte ich nur daran denken... na ja und dann die worte No bravery... keine Mut... etwas wofür die Gryffs standen... irgendwie mutierte es also zu dieser kleinen Songfic..._

_ Viel Spass, eure Sora_

* * *

_There are children standing here,_

_Arms outstretched into the sky,_

_Tears drying on their face._

_He has been here._

Die letzte Schlacht war geschlagen und keiner zweifelte mehr daran, wer gewonnen hatte. Ein junger Mann ging langsam über die ehemals grüne Wiese, vorbei an seinen überlebenden Mitschülern, die ihr Gesicht trauernd dem Himmel zugewandt hatten. Dem Himmel, der als einziger nicht vom Blut getränkt in einem strahlenden Blau erschien.

_Brothers lie in shallow graves._

_Fathers lost without a trace._

_A nation blind to their disgrace,_

_Since he's been here._

Um sich herum sah er sie liegen. Die Augen gespenstisch nach oben gerichtet, aber leer und ohne jede Emotion. Hier und da ein Mensch an ihrer Seite, der heiße Tränen über ihren Tod vergoss. Andere beugten sich kurz über die toten Leiber, um sich dann wieder anderen zuzuwenden. Suchend nach ihren Liebsten, Freunden oder Verwandten. Nur kurz fingen sie den Blick des jungen Mannes, bittend um Erlösung oder Hilfe gegen ihre Pein.

_And I see no bravery,_

_No bravery in your eyes anymore._

_Only sadness._

Sein Weg führte ihn weiter durch das Feld voller Leichen. Er erreichte den See und auch sein vor Tagen noch klares blaues Antlitz war blutrot gefärbt. Er drehte sich von ihm weg, um einen viel erschreckenden Anblick zu erhalten.

_Houses burnt beyond repair._

Das große und alte Schloss brannte. Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei seit mehr als tausend Jahren, brannte lichterloh. Trotz steinernen Gemäuer und Schutzzauber, welche unter viel Mühe und Kraft errichtet wurden, schlugen die Flammen durch jedes Fenster und jede Öffnung. Bald würde nur noch eine Ruine an ihrer Stelle stehen.

_The smell of death is in the air._

_A woman weeping in despair says,_

_He has been here._

Er wandte sich ab von der Zerstörung und sah statt dessen die alte Frau, die ihn so viele Jahre unterrichtet hatte. In ihren Armen ein Mann. Ein alter Mann mit weißem Bart. Er wusste nicht, wieso er näher an die beiden heran trat, aber er tat es. Der Blick der Frau war voller Trauer und ihre Tränen benetzten die Haut des alten. Er war tot. Tot, wie so viele andere, aber sie wollte es nicht wahr haben. Immer und immer wieder wippte sie mit ihm in den Armen vor und zurück. Flüsterte leise Worte und er hörte einige davon. „Albus, er war hier."

_Tracer lighting up the sky._

_It's another families' turn to die._

_A child afraid to even cry out says,_

_He has been here._

Es stimmte, er war hier gewesen. Aber schon lange wieder gegangen. Lange konnte man seine Spur anhand grünen Lichtes folgen, aber nun war an einem anderen Platz, hatte andere Opfer, tötete andere Familien. Mehr Trauer würde er verursachen, bis auch der letzte sich seinem Schicksal gefügt hatte. Bis auch der letzte sich ihm angeschlossen hatte.

_And I see no bravery,_

_No bravery in your eyes anymore._

_Only sadness._

Kurz sah sie zu ihm auf, erst hilfesuchend bis sie ihn erkannte. Seine Kleidung, sein Antlitz. Dann erschien ein kurzes Feuer in ihren Augen, was auch gleich wieder verschwand. Niemand hier würde sich mehr mit ihm und seines gleichen anlegen. Da war er sich sicher und setzte seinen Weg fort.

_There are children standing here,_

_Arms outstretched into the sky,_

_But no one asks the question why,_

_He has been here._

Mehr Blicke des Hasses und der Abscheu landeten auf ihm, als sich langsam die Überlebenden seiner Anwesenheit bewusst wurden. Aber natürlich tat keiner etwas gegen ihn, wie er sich gedacht hatte. Zu viel Angst herrschte. Angst, dass ‚Sie' dann zurück kommen würden und auch ihr Leben aushauchen würden.

_Old men kneel and accept their fate._

_Wives and daughters cut and raped._

_A generation drenched in hate._

_Yes, he has been here._

Sie wussten, was ihnen bevorstand und ergaben sich ihrem Schicksal. Plötzlich sah er ihn. Den Auserwählte. Den Retter. Den Jungen-der-lebt. Den inzwischen jungen Mann, der sie alle vor der Unterjochung bewahren sollte. Seine Beine trugen ihn zu ihm. Sahen in seine Augen, deren ehemals strahlendes smaragdgrün erloschen waren. Ersetzt von einem stumpfen und farblosen grün. Nichts war mehr in ihnen. Nicht mehr die Eigenschaften eines Gryffindors. Kein Mut, keine Zuversicht, kein Wille zu Kämpfen und erst recht kein Leben. Der Held der Zauberwelt war tot.

_And I see no bravery,_

_No bravery in your eyes anymore._

_Only sadness._

Mit einem grausamen Lachen richtete er seine weiße Maske auf seinem Gesicht und verschwand. Nur einen letzten Blick ließ der platinblonde Mann aus seinen blassen und eiskalten Augen über das Schlachtfeld wandern, ehe er sich wieder seinem Herrn anschloss.

**the end**

* * *

_Okay, ihr hasst mich... aber ich war zum Zeitpunkt des Schreibens irgendwie depremiert... und bei den meisten OneShots stirbt bei mir entweder Harry oder Draco... Sorry _

PS: Oh, und es war wirklich Draco und nicht Lucius der über das Schlachtfeld wanderte


End file.
